cold battles
by yankeegal13
Summary: Oshawott tries to battle in a pokemon tournament but catches a cold during the tournament.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day outside, Oshawott, Snivy and Tepig were practicing some of their new moves for the Pokémon world tournament coming up in a few days. Oshawott was practicing extra hard to perfect all his moves when Snivy asked, "Oshawott, are you sure you don't want to take a break, we don't want anyone to get sick before the tournament. Oshawott said, "I'm fine, I don't need a break, besides I'm almost done training for the day." Tepig said, "Snivy is right, Oshawott, we shouldn't have to have you overdo it given your history." Oshawott said, "You guys worry too much, besides I need to make sure the moves I have planned are battle ready and I think they are just about battle ready." Snivy said, "Ok, I'll let it slide this time but if you get sick before or during the tournament I'm just leaving you at the Pokémon center until you're better.

After the battling took place and everyone finished for the day, Snivy, Oshawott and Tepig went inside and decided to make dinner, they made their traditional pre battle meal that they make before each major tournament. While they were enjoying their meal, oshawott said, "So tomorrow morning we will be leaving bright and early to head out to the tournament site." Snivy said, "I'm excited you know that, besides it's the first major one I can wear my glasses in." Tepig said, "Why do you wear the glasses Snivy." Snivy said, "I used to wear them a lot more often now I mainly use them for battling." Just after the three finished eating and chatting the three went to their rooms for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Oshawott, Tepig and Snivy woke up early. However Oshawott took a little longer then normal to wake up. When Oshawott was finished getting ready for the day, he felt a sneeze come out, so he decided to put something on over his mouth so he could hide it from the other two. When the thee got to the center near the battle site, Oshawott started sneezing again. Snivy asked Oshawott, "Oshawott are you okay, you sound like you may have a cold from yesterday's training." Oshawott said, "Oh no I'm good, I'm always like this before a tournament." Snivy and Tepig then left oshawott alone in the room so they could get something to eat at the reception area.

When Snivy and Tepig left the room, Oshawott went into the shower in the room, during his shower, he started sneezing, "Waaachooo, achoo." After getting out of the shower, Oshawott thought, I should probably take a nap until the other two get back i can make myself some tea and just take a nap.

When the other two got back, they found Oshawott asleep on the bed so Snivy and Tepig decided to split the other bed to get ready for the next day's tournament, Tepig then asked, "Shouldn't we wake up Oshawott." Snivy said, "No, let's let him sleep, he's probably tired from all the traveling we did today." Suddenly Snivy saw a cup of tea on the other bed table, Tepig thought, "You don't suppose Oshawott maybe sick right, there is tea there." Snivy said to Tepig, "Just because tea is made doesn't mean anyone is sick you know, sometimes you find someone who just likes tea, besides its common for Oshawott to have tea everyday of our battle trips." After that Snivy and Tepig decided to go to bed for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Oshawott woke up early. When he woke up he noticed Snivy and Tepig were not in the room, he thought where would the two have gone before he realized today was the day of the tournament. So Oshawott got dressed quickly, before he was ready he started sneezing again. Oshawott took a few minutes before the sneezing stopped when he finished sneezing, he took a box of tissues offered in the room that the other two requested and headed out for the tournament.

When Oshawott got to the tournament site, Oshawott saw Snivy and Tepig. Snivy said, "Oshawott, I'm so glad you got here, if you were not here in the next ten minutes you would have been a forfeit." Oshawott said, "Sorry that I was at late as I was, I saw the stuff in the room though so I brought them just in case." Snivy said, "That reminds me I should get my glasses on." After that the three got in positions for the tournament.

During the battle, Oshawott seemed to seem a bit out of it, most of his attacks were missing and the sneezing he had the day before seemed to be affecting him, he thought the practicing so much would make perfect the moves he learned recently but a majority of his attacks were hitting him instead. But his biggest mistake came when he was fighting the other trainers servine, Oshawott thought, "Oh no, he's a grass type, I don't have any moves to use against him, suddenly Oshawott did the unthinkable he sneezed everywhere and before he had his composure back he was taken out by a leaf storm." The judge said, "Oshawott is unable to continue." Shortly afterwards, Snivy and Tepig came rushing to Oshawotts side, Oshawott was still slightly out of it, but he had enough composure to hear Snivy say, "Come on Oshawott, we are getting you to the Pokémon center now." So Oshawott complied and let the other two get him to the Pokémon center.

When the trio got to the Pokémon center, Oshawotts sneezing started acting up again, sometime while Tepig was signing Oshawott in, Oshawott ended up sneezing on Snivy. Snivy said, "Oshawott are you okay." Oshawott said, "No, I'm not, I think I have a cold." Snivy asked, "When did it start." Oshawott said, "I think it started yesterday but it got worse during the tournament." Just then a nurse came in and called for oshawott, oshawott did not have the strength to walk so he asked Snivy to carry him to the exam room.

When they got to the exam room, the doctor asked them, "What seems to be the problem." Snivy said, "Oshawott told me in the waiting area he thinks he has a cold, he was sneezing most of today and it got worse at our tournament, it got aggravated when he was attacked by a leaf storm. Suddenly the doctor went to get a thermometer as well as some other stuff he needed for the exam. When he got back, first thing he tried was to get a temperature reading out of Oshawott. When the doctor took out the thermometer, Oshawott started sneezing again, the doctor said, "Maybe I should get a reading out of his ear if it's easier. Snivy said, "Its okay with me." The doctor then told Oshawott to lay on his side so he can put the thermometer in Oshawotts ear, it took a minute before the doctor could get a reading, when he was able to get a reading he said, "It appears he has quite the fever, he should not have competed today." Snivy said, "What was his temperature." The doctor said, "103.6." Snivy said, "That must be pretty bad."

A minute later, Oshawott started getting some chills, the doctor said, "Ok since we know he had a high fever and he is starting to have some chills, let's lay him on his back so we can see how his throat is. Suddenly the doctor told Oshawott to open wide. When the doctor looked at Oshawotts throat, he noticed his throat had some inflammation. The doctor asked, "Has oshawott ever had his tonsils removed that you are aware of since it looks like that area looks bad." Snivy said, "Oshawott has told me that area does not normally get too bad even when he's had infections this bad." The doctor said, "The good news it appears Oshawott has nothing that won't get resolved in a week, but he does have a pretty bad cold that can turn to the flu if he's not careful." Snivy said, "What does it mean for the tournament. We are in town for a Pokémon tournament." The doctor said, "The best I can let you do is make sure he goes to where you are staying to rest and tell the judge that Oshawott is not cleared to compete this time, also if his throat gets bad enough to come back and we can discuss further treatment." Snivy asked, "Does Oshawott need any medication to treat his illness." The doctor said, "Normally I don't prescribe medication for this kind of condition however if it gets bad enough there is a pharmacy nearby you can visit if his condition worsens." After that the trio checked out of the office.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later, Oshawott woke back up, when he woke up, he realized he was back in the hotel. He noticed there was a note on his bedside table, the contents of the note read as follows.

 **Dear Oshawott,**

 **Me and Tepig left to go to the nearby pharmacy to pick up some cold medication and a few other things that we will need for the next several days, we asked the hotel staff to keep an eye on you until we got back and ordered you some lunch while you were asleep, they had the soup you like on the menu so we ordered it for you, we should be back later on, we also told the tournament judge you were too sick to compete and will go back to see the rest of the tournament after dropping the stuff off. Sincerely, Snivy.**

After looking at the note, Oshawott noticed his soup was on the coffee table next to the note, just then Oshawott decided he wanted to watch tv so he turned to the local sports channel while enjoying his soup. When he finished his soup, the hotel staff came in to check on Oshawott. The staff member asked Oshawott how he was doing. Oshawott then let out a whole bunch of sneezes so the staff decided to call the desk to get Oshawott some extra boxes of tissues. After the sneeze fit ended, Oshawott said in a nasal voice, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that". The staff member said, "Its not a problem, that is part of our job to make sure the guests get anything they may need, do you want some extra blankets". Oshawott said in a nasal voice, "Yes please, also some tea would be nice". After that the staff member went back to get the extra stuff.

A few minutes later, Snivy and Tepig got back, they asked Oshawott how he was doing. Oshawott said in a nasal voice, "I'm okay right now but I still feel bad at the same time". Just then Oshawott started sneezing, "Waaachoooo, achoo." Just then Snivy noticed Oshawott was getting chills, Snivy asked Oshawott, "Should we get you some extra blankets." Oshawott then started sneezing again and after the sneeze fit he said, "I took care of it already, the staff member should be back in a few minutes."

A few minutes later, Oshawotts blankets and tea were brought back to the hotel room, the staff member then asked, "Does Oshawott need anything else or can you take care of it." Tepig said, "I'm sure we can manage, but thanks for helping while we were out." Just then Oshawotts sneezing got more intense so Snivy gave Oshawott some cold medicine and Oshawott took the medicine with his tea. Just then Snivy had a dilemma. Tepig asked Snivy, "Is something bothering you Snivy." Snivy realized, "I just realize tomorrow is check out day to go to our next tournament location and Oshawott is too sick to come and I don't want either of us to withdraw anyone else." Tepig said, "What if we asked our eevee friends to watch Oshawott they live on our way to the next tournament site so we can drop him off." Snivy said, "That sounds like a great idea, let's call them right now."

Just then, Snivy decided to call eevee, when the phone was picked up, it was picked up by leafeon. Snivy said, "Hi leafeon, is eevee home." Leafeon said, "Eevee is not home at the moment the other eevees went to go exercise and they wanted me to stay behind in case anyone called." Snivy said, "I'm glad I called you then." Leafeon said, "It's not a problem, listen do you need help with anything." Snivy said, "Listen, one of the members of my travel party is sick and we don't have anyone to watch him tomorrow or the next day can you watch him for us." Leafeon said, "Who do you need us to watch, we don't have to compete tomorrow but we are taking turns for the next few days after that." Snivy said, "Its Oshawott, he caught a cold yesterday and needs someone to watch him since we are checking out of the hotel tomorrow and he can't stay alone in the hotel." Leafeon said, "We would be happy to watch Oshawott for you, since we live close to the site of the next tournament, you can drop him off on the way there."

After Snivy got off the phone, Oshawott asked in a nasal voice, "What did your eevee friend say." Snivy said, "Leafeon picked up the phone, he said he didn't mind watching you tomorrow since we have to check out tomorrow morning to go to the next tournament site, you will be staying for two days." Oshawott asked in a nasal voice, "Is there anything I need to bring." Snivy said, "We put the cold medicine in your bag, if you brought any tea or bottled water you can bring those." After that, Oshawott, Snivy and Tepig decided to stay in for the rest of the day to keep Oshawott company.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Oshawott, Tepig and Snivy left the hotel to go to their site but they remembered their eevee friends lived nearby so Snivy and Tepig took Oshawott to see the eevees so he could get some rest.

When Oshawott was more alert, he saw who he thought was leafeon. Oshawott said, "Hello." Leafeon said, "Hi Oshawott, I'm glad you're here, are you feeling okay." Just then Oshawott started sneezing again, so leafeon got him some tissues to sneeze into. Oshawott said, "I'm sorry about that, I didn't think it would get this bad." Leafeon said, "It's okay, we love taking care of anyone who falls ill during tournaments hence why we tell the judges so that if anyone gets sick we can care for them, so your friend Snivy did a good job of telling us." Oshawott then said, "I guess it wasn't so bad after all." Leafeon said, "It's no problem, now just get some rest, I'll get you something to eat."

An hour later, another one of the eevee friends came home, when leafeon opened the door, he noticed it was Sylveon. Sylveon asked, "Hi leafeon, did your friend that called yesterday come by while I was away." Leafeon said, "Yes Snivy came by earlier to drop off Oshawott, he's resting in the other room right now." Just then the two heard some sneezing from the other room so they went to check on Oshawott. Leafeon asked, "Hey Oshawott, are you okay we heard some sneezing." Oshawott said, "My throat hurts, I need medicine." Just then Sylveon brought in some of the cold medicine and a glass of water." Oshawott said, "Thank you guys, I don't know where I'd be without you." Sylveon then asked Oshawott, "How did you get that cold you have." Oshawott said, "It must have been from overpracticing the day before I left for the tournament, Snivy and Tepig both warned me beforehand but I was still perfecting some new moves I learned I wanted to use and I didn't accept the cold until I got to the battle yesterday."

After a few more hours, Snivy and Tepig decided to come check on Oshawott. Snivy said, "Hi Oshawott, how are you feeling." Oshawott said, "I'm feeling okay now but I still need some help." Snivy said, "It's no problem, that is why you are staying here a few days since the judge and doctor said you can't compete yet until you feel better." Oshawott said, "But what about you guys and the tournament." Tepig said, "That is why we brought you here, remember the eevees love taking care of anyone who falls ill during tournaments until they feel better, that is why we left you here." Oshawott said, "I guess it makes sense now, I should make sure to let them know when I feel well enough to thank them." After that Oshawott dozed off back to sleep so Snivy and tepig could go back to their hotel they were staying at.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Oshawott was resting at eevees house when Snivy and Oshawott came to check on him. Snivy asked, "Hi Oshawott, how are you feeling this morning." Oshawott said, "I'm feeling a little bit better but I'm still congested." Tepig said, "That is good to know."

A few minutes later, sylveon came in with Oshawotts breakfast and she noticed Snivy and tepig were there. Sylveon said, "Why Snivy and tepig, I wasn't expecting you to stop by today, what brings you here." Snivy said, "Is it wrong to check on a sick teammate, besides we are not scheduled to battle today and we were going to be bored so we decided to stop by." Sylveon said, "That is okay, plus with all the tournament stuff going on, we had to send three of the eevees out to battle today and that leaves me with your friend."

A few minutes later, Snivy asked, "You mentioned yesterday you never send all the eevees out at once is that a personal preference, do the judges know you do it." Sylveon said, "The judges and officials know we do this, I told them when we started that we like to take care of Pokémon who get sick while competing and because of that we always need at least one or two of us available to care for anyone who gets sick, plus sometimes the other eevees get sick so we have to keep someone available in case someone gets sick, remember each competitor gets days to serve the community and us caring for sick Pokémon is our way of serving." Tepig said, "If that is the case then I guess I'm okay with that."

After about an hour, Oshawott asked," What does that mean for the next tournament." Just then Oshawott started sneezing again, it was not as bad as yesterday and the day before but it was still bad. Snivy said, "The officials said you can't battle until you no longer show signs of your cold, plus the doctor said that your throat is a concern if it acts up." Just then sylveon came back with a thermometer to check Oshawotts temperature. When Sylveon got back, she put the thermometer on Oshawotts tongue, when it finished taking the reading, sylveon said, "Sorry Oshawott, you are still not well enough to go anywhere." Oshawott asked, "What was my temperature." Sylveon said, "102." Oshawott said, "So it went down slightly." Sylveon said, "Let me just get you some medicine so you can get some sleep." Oshawott then said, "I'm going to take a nap for a bit I'll talk to you guys later." After taking the medicine Oshawott went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Three days later, Oshawott started to see some improvement in his cold. When he woke up that morning, he noticed that leafeon was there. Leafeon said to Oshawott, "Hi Oshawott, you are awake how are you feeling." Oshawott said, "I'm starting to feel a lot better." Just as Oshawott was about to get up, eevee came in to the room. Eevee said to Oshawott, "Hi Oshawott, you are awake since you seem to be feeling better, I guess we can let you meet with your friends they are competing today so do you want to see them." Oshawott said, "I would love too."

An hour later, Eevee and leafeon went to the tournament for the day and brought Oshawott with them. When they got to the tournament site, the eevees told the official that oshawott was feeling better. Just then Snivy and tepig went up to Oshawott. Snivy asked Oshawott, "Hi Oshawott, how are you feeling, are you feeling well enough to compete." Oshawott said, "Yes I'm feeling a lot better." Just then Oshawott asked Snivy, "Who are you guys facing today." Snivy said, "I'm facing sylveon after the break both me and tepig faced our first opponents."

After the break, Snivy was getting ready to face sylveon but during the battle, sylveon looked to be a little off. After a few minutes, sylveon tried to use a dazzling gleam but instead of hitting Snivy it ended up hitting some spectators, eventually sylveon passed out due to dizziness and the judge said, "Sylveon is unable to continue, Snivy wins by default." Just then eevee, leafeon, Oshawott and tepig gathered around sylveon to ask if she was okay." Just then sylveon woke up. Leafeon said, "Sylveon do you want us to get you home." Sylveon then said in a reluctant voice, "Yes please."

When the other guys got sylveon home, Sylveon started getting into a sneeze and cough fit so leafeon decided to get the thermometer, after getting the thermometer, leafeon took sylveons temperature, and he was shocked how high it was. Sylveon asked what her temperature was, leafeon said, "Its 102". Sylveon said, "That must be tough." Leafeon said, "Don't worry i will make sure the other eevees know what is going on then they can help you out." After that, Snivy, tepig and Oshawott decided to fare the eevees farewell and realized how lucky they were to have the eevee friends.


End file.
